Alone In The Wake
by AyakashiTomoe
Summary: AU. A month after the final battle the young Miko is faced with a tragic reality. Even after she made a selfless wish, nothing goes right for her. Will she be happy again? And whats with the out of control demon lord? Wheres Rin? And why is Jaken suddenly at her side? Read and find out. [Hiatus Me and my son are ill.] Read, Review and let me know what you think! Character Deaths.
1. Questions

**Alone In The wake**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Blood Soaked Questions_**

A cold wild breeze whipped around a small group of friends. The stinging needles of the first frost carried on the wind, stinging their faces. Among the random grouping was a small orange haired fox-child of demonic birth, his little body held closely to another's.

"H-houshi?" His little voice rang above the strange silence that had befallen the group. A silence that unnerved the little fox-child.

"Yes, Shippou?" The calm male voice returned with little emotion to offer. The male's purple eyes locked onto the child's emerald ones. Since this morning everyone seemed to be in a rather foul mood, even the gentle pervert seemed effected. And this didn't sit well with the full-blooded child. These people were his leash, his pack, his family and to see and feel this set is teeth on edge.

"Wh-why is everyone is such a bad mood? Did Inuyasha do something?" Shippou asked in an ever so innocent voice. He meant no harm by the question, but with the half-bred dog demon being as he is, he lept and gnashed at the little thing in anger.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Said demon asked reaching for the child, but just as he was in reached the being holding the child shifted and shot a nasty glare at the demon, freezing his hand in place.

"Inu.." The being's voice warned, with a note of a promise behind the tone, a promise of pain. Yet, this didn't seem to faze the fox-child or the purple eyed man in the least and the child simply wiggled free from his warm place and onto the monk's shoulder. The little hands holding gently onto his robes, being mindful of his ever-growing claws.

"For me, Shippou it is a bad feeling hanging in the air. I sense as if something bad comes our way. As for the others.." He glanced around at the group. His beloved slayer was riding upon her faithful Neko companion, the half demon was glaring daggers at the small commanding female and said female was calmly trying to deal with the over bearing male. "I can not say." Once again silnce befell the group. Miroku's voice effectively putting a stop to the fight in the back ground and stopping all sounds for a time.

The silence remained well into the after noon as the group walked on. Miroku taking the lead with the others following close behind. They had finished their goal of the jewel a month ago and now had set out just to return to Edo. They were battle worn, tired and in need of rest. Yet on they walked til finally, just before evening fell they found themselves standing in front of an eerily familiar sight.

Purple, black and grey smoke rose from the ground and around the bunch. The smell choking them as it rose with the breeze around them. The group was in shock and found themselves unable to do much but cough and try to see what lay within the whirling mass. However, soon a loud arrogant voice broke their shock.

"Oi show yourself you cowards! I know someone is in there!" Inuyasha's voice rang out, yet his only answer was that of the sight of deep red eyes with blue irises and a deep hardly sane growl. The eyes narrowed and lowered to the groups level. Soon a snort distorted the miasma and a long white snout and one large white paw poked from the cleared purple.

"S-Ses..." Was all a small meek voice could get out before the being disappeared completely, leaving behind nothing but a falling piece of orange and black checkered fabric drenched in blood. As the being disappeared with it, as did the smoke, allowing the group a chance to regain their breath. At first no one spoke, moved or did much of anything else.

"Th-that was..." A voice started.

"Yes... it seemed to be so..." Another replied. Yet the one who first released it sad nothing as she walked to the fallen piece of fabric and held it gently in her hand. It took the innocent girl a few seconds to recognise the pattern.

"Oh. My. Gods... No... Please no.. He wouldn't have.. He couldn't..." He managed to get out before she fell to her knees and clutched the fabric close to her chest. Big wet tears began flowing harshly from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"Kagome? Momma?" The small fox-child pressed as he joined her by her side, seeing and smelling what she held so close to her chest. The blood, the scent, all of it told him all he needed to know. Yet, he could not understand what had to so upset.

Sobs were heard from the ravenette as she held the bloody fabric to her chest. She had feared the worst upon seeing the fabric and feared for the little girl she remembered seeing with the angered beast. The very one who appeared not moments before.

"Momma?" The child pressed again, his form now wiggling to get between her and the fabric.

"Sh-Shippou?" She sobbed as she finally pulled the little thing to her and dropped the bloody fabric. She still thought the worst.

"The blood... it's not hers, momma. The blood was his."

At those words her tears stopped, her movement stopped and time itself seemed to stop. Her she was just sitting there, crying her eyes out in mourning for a little girl she thought was killed, by her father figure no less. Suddenly, just as fast as she stopped crying, she starting laughing. She felt silly that she just jumped to that horrible thought without checking with her canine-demon friend or her own son.

"R-really?" She laughed out, all the while Inuyasha and Miroku stood watching the girl cry and had discussed a few things. Inuyasha had caught the bloody scent and went to talk logically with Miroku about it before jumping off the handle at the woman. Yet oddly enough Sango just seemed to watch in silence and a slight annoyance. Kagome had just suddenly broken down and made Sango a bit pissed off at her display.

"Yes, wench. Now stop sobbing, get up and lets continue on. We need to get to Edo Quickly... So we will NOT stop for the night." Inuyasha ordered in a gruff voice and took a step towards her but was beaten to the woman by Sango.

"Kagome. Get your fanny up and STOP!" Sango growled. SHe didn't understand what she was so pissed but she was indeed fuming. Yet thru all the yelling and such Kagome simply looked up at the group, still laughing and she couldn't stop.

"You look crazy Kagome... Knock it off or I will hit you!" Sango threatened glaring at the woman. Only this actually seemed to help as Kagome's laughter slowly died down and she began taking deep breaths.

"F-fine.. I am better... I promise... Now what just happened? I mean if this is not Rin's blood but Sesshomaru's... what happened?" The question hung in the air like the miasma had, forcing the group to repeat the question over and over in their minds.

**A/N**

**Hello readers! I am hoping to update this quite often but I need a beta reader and a few reviews. You can flame it if you want but please do it nicely! I am a bit weak hearted and cry easily! *pouts* Please be kind! **

**Anywhooo... I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Anger

**Alone In The Wake**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Anger **

Silence once again fell among the group as each member began to think of possible reasons for the recent event. The bloody cloth, the purple foul smelling smoke and the angered dog demon. All strange things, all leaving more questions in their wake than answers . There was so much uncertainty. So much out of the norm and now they couldn't even blame it on the Jewel. Not that the great demon lord would fall victim but at least it gave them a start.

"Any ideas?" A soft female voice asked breaking the silence and the others' thoughts. He thought she had come up with every possible thing, from a poison to a curse. Hell she'd even went so far as to assume a woman had made the great demon act as they saw. Yet each one was shot down with the simple facts she knew of the demon.

"None that I can figure. After all from what we know of the Lord he doesn't seem the type to act this way so carelessly..." Miroku answered easily with a dishearted sigh. He too had thought of just as much as she had and discredited it all.

"The only thing I can think is something happened to Rin... you know the brat?" A harsh female voice offered. Sango was still rather pissed off at the poor girl. She was angered by how the miko had handled the jewel, how carelessly she wished and how she made a choice on her behalf. A choice Sango had wanted the opposite of.

**Flashback**

_One by one the members of the taichi rose to their feet, slowly checking their forms over for wounds. Each had done their part, each had slowly weakened the horrible created half breed. Even Shippou had helped in the smallest way._

_"i-it's.. over... i-it's finally over..." One voice offered as the smoke cleared. The sound's owner having stood above the others in combat, the being who had launched the finishing blow._

_"Indeed. It is finally over..." Another deeper, smoother more elegant voice stated before the source simply left as he had come. His duty and promise to the group finally taken care of. He had no more business with his brother's pack._

_"Kik... you..." Another voice whimpered before going silent in mourning. The red clad half-breed lost himself in another wave of loss for his intended. He had to suffer her death once again. Once again she was lost to him._

_"... Over... father it.. it's over." The second male voice weakly stated His eyes staring at his hand. The hand that once had caused so much trouble, yet saved him equally as much._

_"Over.." The last adult offered weakly before she once again fell to her knees. She was free of her revenge, free of the sadness of the loss of her family. She even believed she'd be free to allow her brother to rest. Yes, she wanted him to live if he could, but not with the risk of him suffering with the memory he could not forget. So after much thought she let him go from her heart as well and felt peace._

_The small holy female made her way to the middle of the battle field. Her steps making no sound as she moved with grace across the blood soaked grass. With each step, however, she let out a small unheard whimper. She was sore, bleeding and tired, but she had a job to finish. A jewel to get rid of. Once she reached the dimly glowing orb she bend down and slowly reached for it._

_"Still hard to believe this small thing caused so much trouble..." She said as her fingers lightly touched the jewel, making the purple tain disappear from its depths with just that little brush. Once she had it in her grasp she slowly righted herself, her eyes still locked on the now pink jewel._

_"Momma... M-m.. wh-what do we do now?" Shippou asked his mother as he tugged oner her leg. His emerald eyes showing his stress and tiredness. He had fought as well as he could against the lesser demons that attacked with the major ones. He had wounds all over his small form but none life threatening._

_"Now... now I make a wish.. A pure.. wish." She managed to get out before looking down at her son. She had thought long and hard about it. She could not bring everyone back as it was her own desire. She could not wish for anything that she had felt was right, was needed so. Yet at the same time any wish she made would not really be pure. Yet if it helped everyone and would not benefit her in the least than it would be pure would it not? So she had settled with one. The only wish she could think of._

_"Jewel of Four Souls... I, The Shikon Miko. I current protector of the jewel, am ready to make my wish. I wish for the life of Kohaku and the life of Kikyou to be returned. I wish for nothing more but those two." Her strong and commanding voice rang through the clearing. A bright pink, blinding light surrounding the group and when it had disappeared as had the jewel._

_Seconds, minutes and finally an hour passed and nothing happened. Nothing moved not even the group itself as they waited. Yet inside two of the beings were a whirlwind of emotions. One was happy, at peace and thankful, yet another was raging, fuming and wanting nothing more than to bring actual harm to the girl._

_Kagome never even asked Sango if that was what she wanted. If that was how she now felt. Kagome never even glanced back at the woman. She simply did as she had wanted and brought back a scarred boy. As as she was thinking she saw him step from the tree line. His eyes empty, a void._

**End Flashback**

Kagome looked over at the woman she had claimed as a sister with sad eyes. She knew why she was so made, yet it still confused her. How was she to know that was the wrong course of action? How could she had known when the slayer hadn't told her she'd had a change of heart. Yet even with the sadness filling her heart she calmly replied.

"I guess that can be the only th-" kagome tried before her friend interrupted her as always.

"Yea well I just think the bastard finally snapped. Maybe the ice melted out his ass or somethi-" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as his ears twitched and a low growl grew from his chest to his throat. "Get ready... we have company..."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth a low chuckle was heard, followed by several other mimicking giggles. They all sounded rather amused. Slowly the group backed into each other forming a loose circle of protection. Every side was covered.

"Silly bunch... You have no chance in beating us as you are... And with what you are..." A deep scratchy voice mocked.

"Well I don't know... Maybe the kit has a chance to beat us. Don't you agree Bushin?" Another scratchy voice offered with a laugh.

"Oh yes. He is the only one here even close to being a challenge.. oh wait. Not even he is. Stupid humans... Oh and look they have a puppy.. I almost missed him." Bushin replied, his voice echoing around the group, yet nothing was seen by said group.

"Bushin, Clantis... shut up." The first voice offered before the owner stepped from the trees and smirked at the lot. He was a large thing. Almost the size of a shire horse. His fur was a deep honey brown, eyes orange and glowing, his tail swished and swayed with his blissful emotion and his large triangle ears faced his prey.

"Damned fucking cats. I hate em." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Hey! You! How dare you say such mean things to us! You don't even know us nor did we do anything to you!" The yell was followed by a few low sighs, a growl and a whimper. All made from her group of friends, none of which were really surprised at her out burst, just a bit shocked it wasn't worse.

"What did you say stupid bitch?" The leader growled taking another step towards her. His large form towering over her small one, yet she refused to back down and the rest refused to move to leave her side.

"I sai-" Kagome never got a chance to finish her statement as a large paw came out of no where and threw her and her child against a near by tree, knocking the child out and wounding the miko.

"You bastard! How dare you hit Kagome!" Shouted a rage filled voice. Wasting no time at all, Inuyasha pulls his sword from its safety and lashes out at the leader. Yet having missed him completely he tries again with the same results. Over and over Inuyasha tries to hit the demon yet fails. He manages to glance back at the other three to see them now engaged in battle. Yet before he can see Kagome he gets hit with a large clawed paw and is thrown aside like a rag doll.

"Foolish pup... even for a half-breed you are no good. You think you can stand again Tohru? The great forest lord? Ha!" The large feline mocked before turning his attention back to the Miko. He watched as the wound he had inflicted upon her form heal. Seal itself and vanish as if it never existed. Tohru soon found himself actually quite interested in the female. He quickly found he could not remove his eyes from her form as she got to her feet.

Quickly, however, Inuyasha recovers and in his foolish rage, launches an attack; the windscar. With a shrill cry he swipes his blade downwards and watches as the red and blue streaks collide with the tall white draft, causing the attack to hit not only the attacking Nekos but also his friends. With wide, shocked yellow eyes he finds himself lowering his sword. He had hit his friends with one of his strongest attack.

"S-Sango... MIROKU! KILALA!" He screamed before rushing to them as fast as he could but he never made it another step as a second Neko hit him from the side, knocking his form through the air into a large rock. The last thing he saw was the limp, lifeless forms of his three friends, the struggling form of his best friend and then, just darkness.

**A/N:**

**I hope this one was up to par! I love writing these stories but I fear I am not very good at them. Read and review! I love reviews!**


	3. Death

**Alone In The Wake**

**Chapter 3**

_**Death**_

A gentle breeze flowed through a newly desecrated meadow. Had it not been for the strong coppery scent, the claw marks marring the ground and the slight wheeze of a few select beings, one would be none the wiser about the battle having taken place. Yet looking around it is clear that is what had happened. Not even the breeze could calm the remaining hearts.

Kagome shifted slightly and at first moved to help Inuyasha. Her foot lifted and she started in his direction, til she felt it. Eyes. She was being watched rather intently and she could feel the malintent of the owner. Slowly she put her foot down and turned to face the feline, her heart pounding hard against her rib-cage. Her brown eyes locked with the orange of the tom's.

The fear quickly become paralyzing but Kagome forced it back just as fast and shifted the fear to sheer courage, foolish courage, but courage none the less. Her heart slowed, her mind calmed and soon her eyes narrowed at the large cat. He was trying to get her to fear him and she knew it and refused to give him what he wanted. And she was pissed about his rough treatment of Inuyasha, even if he did risk the lives of their friends. A little fact she seemed to over look at the present time...

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? Attacking my friends and I as if we'd done something to you!" She screamed at him. She could feel the tingle of her holy power awakening but before she could tap into it he lashed out and hit her with his large paw. Kagome's small frame was thrown to the ground away from the tree and her son.

"How dare I, human? How dare I? It is you who refused to lay down and allow us to dine on your flesh. It is you who refused to do as you are told. SO for that you shall suffer... yet with you and you alone.. I shall have a bit of fun. Now do as you are told for once and come to me!" He yelled as he stalked closer to her prone form.

Kagome tried weakly to pick herself up but as she hit the ground her poor little head hit a large rock, causing her to be slightly more than confused. Slowly and shakily she lifted her torso up on her elbows, and up to her hands before she felt two strong arm wrap around her middle and pull her up. Even in her confused state she knew who it was and tried once again to fight him off. Yet her power wasn't there, her body was weak and for once even her mouth wouldn't work.

Tohru smiled wide at the sight of the weakened girl in his arms. He knew he had his prize and he also knew he needed to get her away from the west as quickly as he could. Tohru really was no fool, he knew who the white haired hanyou was and he knew exactly who the group was. Yet even a week ago when he finished the plans to take the Shikon from the group, he had over looked one thing, well two. The first being that the Miko was no fool and would wish on the jewel and the second being the girl herself. She was a prize herself.

Tohru's smirk only grew when the girl fell completely limp in his arms. She had given up or more to the point, her body had. It was too easy. Yes, he'd lost quite a few of his followers but with her in his arms he found he did not care. He had won. Thats all that mattered. With one quick and fast movement he was in the air. Upon a demonic cloud, not unlike the Lord of the West's. He waited just a few seconds before he tore through the sky towards his den, where he had [at the last minute] set up a holding cell for his new prize.

Yet, as the male and the remaining followers took to the skies, a small green creature watched in slight sadness, his heart full of fear for the girl he'd actually come to care for, at least in his own way. "Foolish wench... Now I have to find you as well... why is everyone so cruel to me. Why can't they all just stay in one place." He complained before rushing as fast as his little legs could carry him in the general direction of the felines. He needed that female!

Not long after the rest of the beings had left did the foolish half-breed wake. His body sore, his anger high and his worry equally so. He knew he had done something foolish, but even as he rose he began to realize just how foolish it was. Inuyasha wasted little time in getting to his three friends. Their bodies laying randomly about the fallen felines. The coppery scent filling his nose.

Looking at Miroku his heart sank. There was the only real male friend he'd ever had. The only monk who, no, the only person in the world he could call something close to brother. The male had done nothing but supported him, calmed him and even gave him a good beating when he needed it. No one had even cared to do something for him. Yet now looking at him it basically tore his heart out to know it was he who had done this to him.

MIroku's body was missing one arm, tore at the elbow. That sight alone brought bile to Inuyasha's throat. The sickening sight of the white bone peeking at him, void of all muscle and flesh in some parts, made his eyes over flow with tears. Still looking farther he saw even more damage upon his brother's form. Where his purple over robe had tied in a bow, there now was a large gaping hole. Somehow the attack had tore it into him, probly, as Inuyasha hoped, killing him instantly.

Inuyasha looked away as quick as he could only to lay his yellow eyes upon two more forms. One of which was clearly Sango. The kimono she had normally wore during the off time was ripped and missing most of the fabric. But what got him more so was the fact of what little of her he could actually see. There was little left. What was had bits of her own weapon imbedded into them. Her head bloody and open for all to see made his gut rench and he quickly looked to Kilala. The feline looked better. The only wound he could see was..

Suddenly he lost all ability to think, to feel, to even move of his own free will. His eye sight filled with red and he felt his claws grow. The sight and the heart break of him having killed his own family got to him and sent him into a murderous rage. Now, even with his fang he was no longer under control. He was reverting to demon form. Hell not even seeing the effects the jewel had on the once Kikiyou had made him feel like this. The rage took him and he took off to destinations unknown.

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry for the late update. My husband had the computer all day yesterday and refused to get off... Stupid World Of Warcraft. So just as a heads up til my husband goes back to work [Cus he has Holidays off] I may not update as much but I will try my best! Once again thank you for reading!**

**Sesshomaru2004: I do so hope that is a good Wow! I mean I aim to make a story all can enjoy! :3 If not let me know what you didn't like! I love feedback!**

**SapphirePhoenixDragon: ****I hope you liked the new chappie. I know our favorite fluff hasn't shown up in this for a bit but he will! He needs too!**


	4. Children

**Alone In The Wake**

**Chapter 4**

_**Children**_

The wind carried a strong metallic scent in her skirt as it brushed against his senses. The scent was so strong he knew that even a human or a kappa could scent it. It called to his deepest instinct, his darkest desire and his very beast. It drove him close to madness but he kept himself in check. He was after all a Daiyoukai, a demon of noble and high blood. He had to keep himself calm. Yet, as one scent hit him he nearly lost it all. It was hers, the mikos. The very woman he had protected not a few days before. 'Damnable woman...' He sourly mused to himself as he quickly went towards the ever growing scent of blood.

The closer he got to the bloody field, the more he began to realise just how little of her scent was accually in the area. She had shed a bit of blood but it was nothing compared to that of her friends. He didn't need his keen senses to tell they were dead as he looked at them and the fallen felines around them, nor did he need said senses to see what had killed them. 'Foolish half-breed. Has he not already learned his lesson? Tch.. Seems not.' With that thought he turned from the corpses, towards the tree that bare the miko's scent the strongest.

Laying there, trembling in fear and sadness was the small kitsune. His eyes wide and empty as he curled into himself with tears streaming down his face. Slowly Sesshomaru made his way to him and shifted down to his humanoid form. He did not wish to scare the child more than he already was, no, he felt for the poor thing, even if his features remained impassive.

"Kit... Look at this one. Tell him what has happened." He demanded softly of the child, but when the little thing barely reacted Sesshomaru let out a commanding growl. A gentle but firm order of an alpha, one even the kit would understand. Sesshomaru watched as his growl forced the child to look at him and focus on him and him alone.

"L-lord.. S-Sess-Sesshomaru? Wh-what are you d-doing here?" The kit managed to get out as his emerald eyes came back to focus. He was scare, yes, but oddly having the great lord near had eased him a bit.

"Answer this ones question kit. What has happened?" Sesshomaru pressed again. He could see what had transpired but he needed to get the kit to retell it and speak of his fears. It was the only way to get him to heal. Yes, the demon seemed uncaring and in most ways he was, but when it came to pups he was a bit more gentle and understanding.

"I-I.. W-we were walking back towards home.. wh-when.. when they came." Shippo took a deep breath and felt his tears well up. He looked towards to great demon before him and choked them back. He needed to be strong. He needed to do as he was asked, because he hoped, no, needed the males help. He knew that much, even in his state. This male could save his mother. Taking another deep breath he went on.

"It was a somber day.. ag-again. Everyone was so sa-"

"I meant the battle, kit. Do not tally..." Sesshomaru pressed, hoping the kit was not trying to stall.

"Y-yes... w-well we were walking alone when... out of no where they c-came. They surrounded us and demanded us to lay down for them. Wh-when we did not they attacked... but only after taunting us. Th-then.." Once again tears threatened him and he found this time they would not stay back. "Th-then.. they attacked us, split us up and then the biggest went after Gome... He taunted her more and then.. It went so fast. One minute... everyone was fighting, winning and then.. Inu.. Inuyasha used the windscar and.. that was it. I could no longer hear my three friend's heart beats and Kagome was ripped from me."

"So the foolish hanyou killed his friends.. what else?"

"T-Tohru took her and Inuyasha went crazy... It all happened so fast.. I was to weak to be noticed... H-he took my mama!" He let out a heart breaking sob and curled into himself for comfort. But just as he touched his back paws a long, white fluffy thing wrapped around him and he was pulled to a hard chest.

"Be still. We shall find the half-breed and your mother." The male's deep voice said before a deep soothing rumble began to lul the child to sleep. It was a canine thing, a way to comfort the young. It was a base need of there beasts and he refused to let the child suffer needlessly. After all the child was about the same age as his own pup, at least mentally. And Tohru already had something of his, ut now he had two things of his. His females were both in the damned cat's grasp.

It had taken him a full year to work out his claim on the miko, but after he came to terms with the fact that his beast called the time traveling female pack, he felt better. Calmer, relaxed. He had no claim besides the alpha status but still the female was his and he would get her back. Looking down at the claimed child he sighed. Since he worked it all out, the female only proved to be more and more trouble some.

Thinking a few days back he remembered saving her and her companions yet again from a foe they could not sense. He remembered as he was tracking the fool Tohru as he sped away from him, with his young ward. The fool was just trying to piss the great lord off and he was doing a fine job of it. Yet, as he was close he smelled it. The bitter scent of a poison cloud and a strong foe laying in wait inside. With little thought he shifted to his full form and made short work of the foe. He had gained a few wounds, but just as he was about to leave he heard his foolish brother. The sound of his shrill voice sent his beast into fits, this was his kill, for his packmate. It became enraged and Sesshomaru took a bit too long to reel him back in, but not before he heard his female cry out in a painful sob. It and him could not figure out why, til a small scent hit him. Blood and Rin's scent. Surely the female didn't think he'd harm his own pup. Yet before he could reassure her or do anything he remembered he needed to get to Rin. SO he just left thing as they were.

Sesshomaru once again sighed and pulled the small thing closer before leaping to the sky. He needed to find his foolish brother, kill him and than reclaim what was his. No more would he deal with the foolishness that is his father's mistake. No longer would he allow his female and her child to be in danger because of him. No longer would the fool live. And he was not to be stopped. Inuyasha will die.

Cold. It was so cold. Where was she? Who was she? Why was she here? These questions flooded her mind and repeated over and over again as soon as she awoke. Yet with each repeat it got stronger and she began to panic. Why couldn't she answer any of these questions? Why?

"R-Rin? Rin?! RIN! Oh my gosh it is you! I was so scared! I feared Sesshomaru had killed you and.." The small child blocked her out after that. 'Rin? Is that my name? Does she know me? Who is Sesshomaru?' Suddenly she doubled over in pain, her head started hurting. Something triggered it as it was not a normal pain. It was white-hot and searing.

"Rin, RIN!" The child finally heard as the female ran to her and scooped her into her arms. "Please relax, calm down and breath! I know you are hurting in some way but please. Listen to me. Sesshomaru will come for you! Please."

"Wh-who are you? D-do I know you?" The small child asked through her tears and pain. She needed to know even if it killed her, as she knew it was important.

"Yes. I know you, you poor thing. I am Kagome... Rin.. I am Kagome."

_**A/n:**_

_**Happy After Holidays. I hope you had a great one! I know I did. We had three christmas' to go too as well as a Yule party. Oh wow was our poor kid tired after we got back. WHoo... Any who heres the new chappie. Tell me what you think and if you see a mistake let me know! Or if you have a reconmendation I want to hear it!**_


End file.
